


A Whole Shard is Still a Whole

by hiimaprofessionalfangirl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Both Phil n Techno make a small appearance, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dreams character is a manipulative bastard but it backfires on him lmao, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Logstedshire, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, mentions of manipulation, seriously its been so long since i posted on here how the fuck do tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimaprofessionalfangirl/pseuds/hiimaprofessionalfangirl
Summary: In which Dream breaks Tommy, but not in the way he planned to
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 913
Collections: Cute MCYT





	A Whole Shard is Still a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> My friend said I should post this. Sorry its bad, I’m rusty as fuck with this whole writing thing. Also I’m on mobile and editing this shit is hell on mobile so please ignore typos n such.

Tommy’s standing in ashes and rubble for the second time in months. 

_Why does it always end this way for him?_

Dreams standing there smirking, Tommy can’t see it but he can feel it.

In that moment Tommy breaks,

He is tired of losing over and over again.

He is tired of being an adult when he is a boy who only knows war.

He is tired of Dream taking from him.

In that moment the broken remains of Tommy reform into something sharp.

Dream can’t tell, taking Tommy’s silence as a signal that he’s won, that he’s finally broken the boy, the only person who every truly stood a threat to him. Then Tommy turns to Dream, every movement filled with cold rage, and looks at him.

Tommy looks at Dream, he looks at this god amongst men, and he sees him.

He sees a being that wants nothing but control, and to get control he has to destroy, whether it’s people or nations, anything in the name of complete control. Dream may be a being of unknown power, but he is alone. Sapnap and George have left his side and the only person who fights with him is paid to be there. Dream inspires no loyalty. Dream is both the root of all power and all conflict. Tommy looks at Dream and sees someone who was never challenged, who has never had to fight tooth and nail, to sacrifice for what he wants. The boy looks upon the god and sees why the god fears him. Tommy has never been afraid to stand up to Dream, to challenge him, to fight him. And because Tommy challenges Dream, he inspires others to do the same, to not fear him and fight him. Tommy inspires loyalty where Dream cannot. Tommy is something Dream can’t control. 

The realization brings a smile to his face. 

_Dream may be a warrior but Tommy is a boy who only knows war, he was raised in it, and he’s damn good at it._

As Tommy realizes this he begins to laugh, a maniacal, broken laugh that leaves him bent over and wiping tears from his eyes. Dreams smug aura begins to fade as he watches Tommy stop laughing and steel himself. Tommy looks every inch a boy raised in war. His dulled blue eyes are fixated on the mask as he grins. 

_Why is he grinning?_

_He’s supposed to be broken, completely._

Dream looks at Tommy, smirk and sense of triumph gone.

When Tommy speaks his voice is sharp and slices through Dream like a sword.

“Did you think you could break me Dream?” He says, face adorned with a smirk feral enough to remind Dream of who Tommy’s brothers are. 

“I’m afraid you only opened my eyes Dream,” and the way Tommy says Dreams name is laced with enough venom to startle Dream out of his shock.

“Yeah? To what” his voice is solid, with an undertone of barely contained anger.

Tommy hears it in his voice and it only emboldens the boy.

The smirk on his face is gone and all that’s left is a cold controlled anger as he gazes up at Dream. 

“That you’re the monster. You manipulate, threaten, hurt, kill, and do whatever it takes for control and you’ve been doing it for a while. And it works, its worked for a while, on everyone but me.” At this a small sharp smile slides onto the boys face,

“I have been a thorn in your side since day one, I’ve never been afraid to challenge you, and you see that as a threat. Even though it was Wilbur who started a country, it was me who never stopped challenging you. You’re afraid of me because you’ve seen what I can do. Dream, unlike you, I inspire with my actions. I can make a victory out of what looks like a demolishing loss. That’s why you want power over me, that’s why you care about the discs, cause they give you power over the only person willing to challenge you.” Tommy finishes, stood still and proud and so so full of cold calculated rage, Dream is almost afraid of the boy, almost.

It’s a hot, impulsive anger that takes control of Dream now. He was so close to getting what he wants, a world without Tommy. Without Tommy he could begin to destroy his enemies one by one, as none of them dared to challenge him to his face. That’s what made Tommy dangerous, he was loud and unafraid and he was right.

_Perks of being raised in war he guesses_. 

When Dream spoke it was loud, the anger coursing through him barely restrained from his voice.

“I should just kill you right now.”

And Tommy,

He laughed.

It was a short, barked laugh, but it angered Dream even more.

“Dream, Dream, Dream,” the boy shakes his head at the god, smiling like he’s won. 

“You forget who I am.”

Dream scowls at this, Tommy is nothing but a boy, there is nothing extraordinary about him, nothing that could make Dream decide against killing him.

Tommy’s smirk just widens.

“You forget who my family is.” 

And Dream realizes the implications of Tommy’s words and he laughs.

“Your family? The one that hates you and has done nothing but hurt and neglect you?”

But Tommy doesn’t falter.

“Yes, this family that has hurt me. But you forget that they still love me, and that they are smart. What will Phil do when he eventually finds me out here, bloodied and gone, knowing that you’re the only one to regularly visit me. Knowing your penchant for explosives. And if you decide to move the body, they’ll know it was you either way.” 

Dream has quieted. He can’t tell if Tommy is bluffing or if he’s telling the truth. That family is as messed up as they come, yet the love between them is deep. Before he can decide his next move, Tommy says one final thing that decides for Dream.

“You’ve never seen the blood god truly angry. I have, it’s a magnificent sight. He might not do it for me but for Phil?” Tommy gives a bitter chuckle.

“For Phil the world.” 

And so Dream leaves him, decided the prolonged wrath of the blood god is not worth being finally free of this boy.

He leaves Tommy in a crater, physically broken and burnt but steeled with a new resolve.

Its a month later when he sees Tommy on the battlefield, adorned with Antarctic Empire colors alongside his father and brother. Tommy looks healthy and happy and alive and  _burning_ . 

The fire Dream had worked so hard to douse was blazing brighter than it ever had and Dream knows why. Pain and betrayal are perfect fuel.

Tommy looks like something Dream could never break. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments n kudos feed me. Might do a companion piece to this about Tubbo snapping cause mans deserves to.


End file.
